Frozen
by Spikeddraco666
Summary: I read 'The Freeze' by 'the 13th step' and decided to use a paper i wrote for schoolto make up my own Frozen remix to destiny.


**Hey i had to write this discriptiv paraghraph about somtingI watched on T.V. that day, and this rerun episode of Destiny was on, and as a wrote it i remember a story the 'The 13th Step' wrote called 'The Freeze' and decided to make my own event after destiny. So i am trying this out. PLEASE tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me. They belong to Joss, even though I do wish them to be mine, but sadly there not. **

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

**

* * *

**

**Frozen**

The cup fell to the ground. Its gold color sparkling as it dropped. When it hit the ground the sound was deafening to Angel. Spike stood there in the indirect sunlight, long white, blonde hair, shinning, like newly powdered snow. Cheekbones so sharp they looked as if they could cut through glass. Pale skin almost as white as the hair, was now golden as the rays of sunlight that fell through the broken beams of the ceiling. Tight leather pants looked like a second skin as did the tight black t-shirt. The leather duster hung off of the body, to big for the new from. The only color on the form, were specks of blood, from cuts on the face, hand and stomach. Spike looked over to where Angel lay

"Its mountain dew." The new much more feminine voice explained. Angel got up and limped over to her. He had realized that they had been set up.

"Come on Spike. Lets go" he put an arm around her shoulder and led her to the exit. Her Blue eyes were starting to droop. Angel smiled; he had come too really like this new Spike.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Is this gonna be our lives now? Fighting our own employees, our own clients? Are we really gonna do any good?" Fred asked sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Yes, we are. We're gonna change things. We came to Wolfram and Hart because it's a powerful weapon, and we'll figure out how to wield it." Angel replied leaning against the desk.

"Or kill ourselves with it." Wesley commented

"Yay, team" Fred replied

"No, sooner or later they'll tip their hand, and we'll find out why they really brought us here." Angel said walking behind his desk, and picking up the envelope from Buffy. "Meanwhile, we do the work...our way, one thing at a time." He rips open the envelope, and the amulate falls out. "We deal... with whatever comes next." He backs up when the amulate explodes before it even reaches the ground. The gang watch, memorized as specks of dust start to swirl tornado like, while forming a body. Soon a young girl of about 27 is standing there. She wore black leather pants, a black t-shirt, and a long black leather duster. But the Long white blonde hair is what tipped Angel off, along with the blue eyes.

"Spike!"

**End Flash Back

* * *

**

Angel led Spike to the car; he had driven after her in. Spike looked ready to drop. So he laid her in the front seat. He opened his cell phone and called Wolfram and Hart and ordered someone to come pick up the viper. He quietly got into the car, as to not wake his sleeping childe. As he drove back to Wolfram and Hart he thought about the beauty sitting next to him. Spike had popped out of the amulate a girl, and today a box had come, and changed her from ghost to a solid vampire. He had been so glade his chide was back that he had slide into the role of hating the blonde, although everyone else loved her. Lorne had her recording and modeling contract, Fred loved her knowledge of science, Wesley loved her knowledge of both magic and demons, Gunn loved her knowledge of the Laws, and Harmony just loved having a female to bond with. But a twist of Spike's return was not only did she return a girl, but she know had, power greater that some gods.

Angel was brought back to the present when Spike let out a whimper. He looked over at her. She was curled up in the seat head on her shoulder. A frown had found its way to Angel's brow when he saw her start to sweat and pant. He reached a hand over and smoothed her hair. She calmed slightly but still kept sweating. He watched as her skin took on a blue hue. He panicked and reached over.

"Spike… Spike" he whispered trying to rouse her. His eyes widened when she opened her eyes. They were pure blue. "Oh god" he grabbed his phone and dialed Fred.

"Hello, Winifred Burkel, science department how may I help…." She didn't get to continue.

"Fred, Im about 20 minute away, get a medical team down to the garage NOW!" he didn't even say hello.

"Angel?" Fred asked confused

"Yes" he replied looking over to spike, who was now shaking.

"Who?..." she asked

"Spike" he answered quietly.

"We'll meet you there." She said and disconnected. Angel shut his phone and slammed it down. He reached out and laid a hand on Spike's arm for comfort.

"You'll be okay, you'll be fine." He hushed

"Sire…." She whimpered before falling into darkness. Angel panicked and Speed up, and made it to Wolfram and hart in under 10 minutes.

* * *

**PLEASE RED AND REVIEW-----------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
